Jin Kazama vs. Captain Jake
Jin Kazama vs. Captain Jake (aka Jin vs. Jake) is a completely hypothetical Death Battle that pits against Captain Jake and Jin Kazama from Jake and the Never Land Pirates and Tekken together. Description Time for Tekken and the Disney Universe to CLASH!!!! The little Pirate Captain of Pirate Island clashes the person who is an Anti-Hero from the world of Martial Artists who are trying to revert the Devil takeover. Get ready to rumble with the Dark Side of the Match. Intro GLaDOS: Hello everyone, GLaDOS here and I am here to tell a new match. Wiz: What is it? GLaDOS: According to my calculations, this match is gonna feature a Young but Heroic Pirate Captain against an Anti-heroic Martial Artist who came from a very insane Japanese clan. Wiz: So, it's Captain Jake against Jin Kazama? GLaDOS: Correct. It's gonna be like the Battle between the two thunder gods only this time with two Black Haired heroes with the ability to transform into monsters in the night. Wiz: Alright then GLaDOS, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!! (The crowd cheers, Sitcom style). Jin Jake Match (Location: Midnight Hill) Jin: Oh dear. Looks like I got an another Rival like the other one who did I met in the past, except smaller and smarter. Jake: And I'm gonna show you who's the real thrilling treasure in this match. Jin: Okay little guy, don't end up this match like my dead grandpa pitting against my villainous dad in the Volcano all over again. Jake: Yes, my man. Jin: And good luck. (BGM: "Thriller" by the late Michael Jackson) GLaDOS (Voiceover): Ready? Begin. (The Match begins with Jake rushing with his sword to hit Jin, causing some damage). (Later on, Jin pulls a punch towards to him while Jake pulls a Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku-like move spinning him like a Top with his sword, causing more damage to each other). (At the You try to scream part of the song, Jake evades from some of Jin's powerful moves and as the song progresses, Jin does some kicks while Jake blocks them). (In the You start to freeze part of the song, Jin gives him his punches some damage to Jake, but with him evading, leading to a part of the song where he slashes Jin's chest after these lyrics). (Later on, at the mid top of the hill, the two men continue to fight each other with the Sword, Fists and Kicks, respectively). (In the But all the while, you hear a creature creeping up behind, you're out of time... part of the song, Jin and Jake are about to transform into their Devil and Werewolf forms, respectively, but this was interrupted when Jin got damaged with Jake's sword spinning attack earlier in addition to a few moves from his Skull N' Bone stomp dance in which are targeted to his chest). (Furthermore, as the song progresses, the Moon appears in the Sky while the two do a short conservation while at the same time, continuing the brawl.) Jin: Do you have a chance to win against Me for Tonight? Jake: Of course. (He quickly slashes Jin's chest like twelve times). (Later on, as the Jake and Jin get closer and closer to the Moon, the latter is about to use his Devil Jin form, but this was interrupted when Jake became a Werewolf). (Jake yells when he became a Werewolf, afterwards (while Jin did transformed into his Devil form for good) the Brawl continues when Jake slashed most parts of Jin's body (minus his face), causing to give Devil Jin a lot of damage). Devil Jin: Enough is enough, you little...... Werewolf Jake: I'll be putting this crazy jerk off the Cliff... (The two later deal damage to each other until Jake goes back to Normal). (Jake later goes back to Normal and defeats Jin in his Devil form by comically falling him off the Cliff of the Hill (complete with the Goofy Holler being used), thus making it a slightly perfect yet Comedic Victory; the song ends). Conclusion Jin: (gets dizzy after he got defeated) Alright Pirate Kid, you win. I've got to admit, my Grandpa is trying to escort me so the Devil Gene can be eliminated but we should learn to control our powers. Jake: Correct and thanks, Mr. Kazama. Jin: (he and Jake shake their hands together) My pleasure. We'll meet again soon. The two men peacefully and humble leave after they shaked their hands). Notes/Trivia *It's been confirmed by Emman that once Tekken X Disney Universe exists, Jin and Jake would be one of the main heroes for the game (aside from.the obvious like their names starting with the letter J, having a Superpowered Evil form, having Black hair and whatnot). In addition, GLaDOS would also appear as a Guest Commentator for it. *Much like the Thor vs. Raiden episode, it pits a Disney fighter against a fighter from a Fighting Game as in this case, an animated Disney Original representative against a representative from Bandai-Namco's most popular 3D fighting game series in history. In a similar fashion to the Ronnie Anne vs. Rufus episode, it uses a licensed song as the Battle music. **In fact, both episodes had licensed songs in the Disco genre. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Bandai-Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game VS Non-Fighting Game themed Death Battles' Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:"Good vs Nuetral" Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:'Tekken vs. Disney' themed Death Battles